


Daniem głównym są kłamstwa twe

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt, F/F, First War with Voldemort, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kinktober 2019, Knife Play, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marriage Contracts, Referenced Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Pod koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie, Rita dowiaduje się, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka — Bellatrix Black — już za kilka tygodni zostanie poplecznikiem samego Lorda Voldemorta. Wywiązują się z tego niemałe komplikacje, nieporozumienia, jak i również obie kobiety dowiadują się o sobie nawzajem czegoś zupełnie nowego.





	Daniem głównym są kłamstwa twe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rubinowy księżyc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022561) by [Liliania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliania/pseuds/Liliania). 

> just usual Bellatrix activities at night

  
Moment, w którym przebudziła się, wciąż otumaniona nieznanym sobie specyfikiem, doskonale utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że nie powinna się kłócić poprzedniego wieczoru z Bellą. W końcu, do niczego dobrego ją to nie doprowadziło. 

Siedziała na twardym, drewnianym krześle, związana, a do tego w samej bieliźnie, przez co było jej nieprzyjemnie chłodno. Nic w tej ciemności nie była w stanie dojrzeć, jednak zapach pomieszczenia był jej znany. Kafelki, które czuła pod stopami również. A skapująca co kilka sekund z ponad tydzień niedziałającego poprawnie kranu woda, ostatecznie potwierdziła jej domysły.

Znajdowała się w łazience prefektów.

Jednak, dlaczego Bella postanowiła ją przyprowadzić właśnie tutaj? Miejsce to nie było czymś niesamowicie specjalnym, ot, zwykła łazienka z obszerną wanną (która bardziej przypominała basen). Wprawdzie nieraz Rita podawała hasło Belli, która miała ochotę się zrelaksować z dala od innych dziewczyn, jednak czy tak małymi czynami miejsce to zasłużyło na miano „specjalnego”? Na tyle, aby dziewczyna uznała to pomieszczenie za idealne na poważną rozmowę? A dłuższy monolog, podczas którego Rita nie będzie miała prawa się odezwać… czyli jak zwykle. Ale to już była po prostu domena Blacków — dramatyczni do szpiku kości.

Najgorsze chyba było czekanie na Bellę, która przez długie minuty wciąż się nie pojawiała. Rita z wielką chęcią wyszłaby i wróciła do dormitorium (nawet w samej bieliźnie, tak bardzo nie przejmowała się opinią innych ludzi), jednak nie miała przy sobie różdżki, a jedyne zaklęcia, które bez niej potrafiła wykonywać, to te, kierujące jej piórem. Znalazła się więc w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

Na szczęście (albo i nieszczęście) po wydawać by się mogło _wieczności,_ Rita usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi i czyjeś ciężkie kroki. Odgłosy te wydawać mogły tylko glany, które Bella uparcie nosiła od trzeciej klasy, nie przejmując się wcale tym, że był to „wynalazek” mugoli. Co było dziwne, zwłaszcza w jej przypadku. Rita jednak cieszyła się z tego powodu. Bella nie była jeszcze spisana na stracenie, jeśli lubiła chociaż jedno dzieło ludzi niemagicznych. Pozostawał niestety inny fakt, który jej się zdecydowanie nie podobał…

Bella miała zostać śmierciożerczynią.

I to już za dwa tygodnie, po zakończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie. To było… nie do pomyślenia! Wprawdzie Rita doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z poglądów Belli, presji, jaką wywierała na nią jej rodzina, znajomi i społeczeństwo, jednak mimo wszystko, mimo tych czynników Rita do teraz wierzyła, że wciąż istniała jakaś szansa, aby ścieżki ich życia się nie rozwidliły w dwa, całkowicie przeciwne od siebie kierunki. Ale czym były jej słowa przeciwko rozkazom Walburgi Black? Niczym. Była nikim w oczach rodziny Belli, nie licząc paru osób, w tym Cyzi, z którą miała dobry kontakt.

— Nieładnie tak mnie ignorować, słonko.

Rita mrugnęła parę razy, zdając sobie sprawę, że Bella stała nad nią, jednak oddalona o kilka kroków, jak gdyby z jakiegoś powodu obawiała się do niej podejść.

Po chwili machnięciem różdżki pozbyła się materiału, który zakrywał ogromne okno, w którym spokojnie spała syrena, strzegąca łazienki prefektów.

Światło księżyca oświetlało pomieszczenie na tyle, aby Rita była w stanie dostrzec rysy twarzy Belli, jak i ostre narzędzia leżące obok kranu basenu. Przez pewien moment poczuła się niepewnie. Może wczorajsza kłótnia na tyle wzburzyła Bellę, że ta chciała się zemścić? A może zerwać ich długoletnią przyjaźń i tym samym użyć martwego ciała Rity jako dowodu, że nadawała się na śmierciożerczynię? Czy jedynie Bella chciała trochę ją postraszyć, może i lekko naruszyć, aby już nigdy nie zapomniała, z kim miała do czynienia? Z Blackiem z krwi i kości, których pod żadnym pozorem nie powinno się irytować, bo mogło to doprowadzić do istnej katastrofy, a nawet masakry?

— _ Ini, mini, maini, mo… _ — Bella zaczęła krążyć wokół różnej wielkości i kształtu noży, uśmiechając się słodko aż do porzygu. Kiedy skończyła swoją groteskową wyliczankę, schyliła się i uniosła największy nóż, który rozmiarem bardziej przypominał mniejszą wersję tasaka, ale kim była Rita do oceniania narzędzi zbrodni. To w końcu nie _ ona _ była tutaj specjalistą, tylko Bella, która zaczęła się zbliżać do dziewczyny.

— Niegrzecznie jest być wścibskim, wiesz, kotku? — Obeszła Ritę wokół, po czym stanęła za jej plecami. — Już tyle razy cię ostrzegałam, że takie węszenie w końcu doprowadzi cię do nieszczęścia… chociaż nie sądziłam, że będzie to z mojej ręki!

— Bella, daj spokój, przecież wiesz, że nikomu bym o tym nie powiedziała…

— A co to? Czyżby ktoś tutaj próbował coś powiedzieć, czy to tylko podmuch wiatru z dworu? — Rita wręcz mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak Bella dramatycznie rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, które najprawdopodobniej było zabite na cztery spusty i obite deskami dodatkowo. Przewróciła oczami i uniosła głowę. Jej wzrok padł prosto w czarne i bezdenne oczy Belli, która przez chwilę się zatrzymała, jak gdyby w ułamku sekundy w jej głowie pojawiły się wątpliwości. Szybko jednak odzyskała swoją werwę, gdy dość brutalnie chwyciła blondynkę za loki, aby ta opuściła nisko głowę.

— Nie patrz mi w oczy, dopóki ci nie pozwolę, zrozumiano? — zabrzmiał jej surowy ton głosu, na który Rita nieznacznie skinęła głową. — W końcu przykro by było, gdybym musiała naruszyć tak piękne ciało.

Znowu miała ochotę spojrzeć na Bellę, aby ujrzeć jej wyraz twarzy, gdy mówiła ten uroczy komplement, jednak nie odważyła się na to. Jej karnacja była zbyt blada, aby mogła sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek głębsze rany czy blizny, które dla każdego byłyby aż nazbyt widoczne, a z tym nie czułaby się dobrze.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zamiast ostrej krawędzi tasaka, poczuła tą tępą — na swoim karku. Bella opuszkami palców odgarnęła jej loki, przy tym muskając skórę wokół noża. Przyprawiało ją to o dwa zupełnie różne odczucia, jedno pełne przyjemności i ukojenia, a drugie nasycone niepewnością i obawą. Co jednak w ostateczności przeważy? Dobre pytanie, bo w przypadku panny Black, nic nie było jednoznaczne. A ta jej nieprzewidywalność stała się cechą, którą Rita zaczęła uwielbiać w innych ludziach. Dzięki niej można było stwarzać przeróżne scenariusze życia.

Tasak, który Bella dzierżyła w dłoni, zaczął lekko przesuwać się w dół, wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa Rity, aż doszedł do paska jej stanika. Dziewczyna zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy ostra krawędź została obrócona w drugą stronę i naderwała lekko materiał bielizny.

— Kolor wiśni doskonale ci pasuje — wyszeptała Bella przy jej uchu, a jej czarne loki przyjemnie drażniły skórę dziewczyny. — Nie sądzisz, że jeszcze piękniej ci będzie, jak i twoje ciało zabarwi się na właśnie ten kolor?

Rita mimowolnie uniosła głowę, co spotkało się z mocnym szarpnięciem noża i warknięciem niezadowolonej Belli, która odrzuciła po chwili nóż z impetem na kafelki. Echo poniosło się po pomieszczeniu, a zawstydzenie blondynki wzrosło, kiedy poczuła, że stanik nieco zsunął jej się z ramion przez oderwane siłą zapięcie. Ramiączka ledwo się trzymały, a jej piersi były blisko ukazania się na światło księżyca. Do tego wszystkiego nie pomagał chłód, który zapanował wokół niej, a wroga atmosfera, która krążyła przy Belli, była dodatkowym czynnikiem, wzniecającym strach w Ricie. Na ustach miała już słowa przeprosin, jednak zanim zdążyła cokolwiek z siebie wydukać, Bella chwyciła średniej wielkości nóż i przyłożyła go w przeraźliwie szybkim tempie do gardła Rity.

— Czego wcześniej nie zrozumiałaś, hę?! Czy proste polecenie jest dla ciebie takie trudne? A może tak bardzo pragniesz śmierci z rąk przyszłej śmierciożerczyni, hm? — Rita nerwowo spoglądała w dół, co chwila, wstrzymując oddech, po czym na szybko biorąc głęboki wdech, przez co ostrze noża zaczęło jej się nieco głębiej wbijać w skórę, jednak nie na tyle, aby popłynęła krew.

Nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, nie licząc urywanego oddechu blondynki, Bella odeszła kilka kroków dalej z cichym prychnięciem i mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na narzędziu.

Rita starała się znaleźć pozycję na twardym krześle tak, aby stanik bardziej jej się nie zsunął ze związanych sznurem ramion, jednak nieudolnie. Technicznie całkowicie by nie spadł, a jedynie ukazałby jej nagą klatkę piersiową, jednak dla Rity byłoby to już wystarczające upokorzenie. Nieważne, że wiele razy jako przyjaciółki widziały się nago, czy to pod wspólnymi prysznicami, czy podczas przebierania się, ta sytuacja — diametralnie różniła się od poprzednich!

Ślizgonka zdawała sobie również sprawę z tego, że przez całe swoje zmagania była obserwowana przez Bellę stojącą w zaciemnionym kącie, co tylko dodało jej nerwowości i niepewności w swoich ruchach. Spoglądała od czasu do czasu na ostatni, najmniejszy nóż, leżący przy kranie i szczerze — obawiała się, do czego miał on posłużyć jej oprawczyni.

Po naprawdę długiej chwili Bella ponownie znalazła się przy niej, z tym samym nożem, który zapewne zostawił mały ślad na jej szyi.

— Wiesz, zastanawiałam się ostatnio nad pewnymi sprawami, których niestety nie uniknę — przemówiła, końcówką noża drażniąc materiał jej stanika, przecinając koronkę, pomniejsze nitki i haftowane zdobienia. Wydawała się jednak skupiać bardziej na tym, co mówiła, przez co Rita obawiała się, że przez przypadek zahaczy o jej skórę, myląc ją z materiałem bielizny. — Czy jak już wezmę ślub z Rudolfem, to będzie mi on pozwalał na spotykanie się z tobą? Czy nie będzie uważał początkującej dziennikarki za kogoś niewartego zachodu? A może całkowicie zabroni mi kontaktu z innymi ludźmi poza naszymi rodzinami? Co wtedy? Będę jak niewolnik w niechcianym małżeństwie? A może Rudolfus lub jego rodzina znajdą jakieś niedopatrzenie w kontrakcie i zaczną mnie czymś faszerować, abym była uległą marionetką? Co wtedy zrobisz, Rita? Opuścisz mnie całkowicie, czy będziesz starała się mnie uratować z tego szaleństwa?

Rita zaniemówiła, kiedy ujrzała pojawiające się łzy w oczach jej ukochanej Belli, Belli, która zawsze kochała bycie wolną, niezależną od innych czarownicą. Pragnąca spełniać oczekiwania swojej rodziny poprzez podążanie za Czarnym Panem, jednakże za żadne skarby niechcącej wychodzić za mąż. Małżeństwo było w swojej definicji ograniczeniem, zwłaszcza w magicznym świecie. Zrozumiałe więc było, że bardziej od samej śmierci, Bellę przerażało zostanie związanej w jednym miejscu, obserwowanej przez zbiór niechcianych spojrzeń, trzymanej obrzydliwymi łapskami.

— To nasze ostatnie spotkanie, Rita — wyznała po chwili, łzy niewidoczne, jakby nigdy się w jej oczach nie pojawiły. Mina za to bardziej pasowała na pogrzeb, aniżeli na romantyczne rozstanie w przyjaźni, oddalonej o grube kilometry kanonów społeczeństwa.

Bella przywołała do siebie resztę noży. Dwa schowała za pazuchę swojej peleryny, a najmniejszy — trzymając za ostrze — skierowała w stronę Rity, której więzy zniknęły, dzięki czemu mogła wstać, co też, niewiele myśląc, zrobiła. Nie przejęła się faktem, że jej zdewastowany stanik upadł na ziemię, czy też, że wzrok Belli wylądował na jej odkrytych piersiach. Ostrożnie chwyciła za rękojeść najpiękniejszego noża, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała i wyszeptała ciche „dziękuję”.

Bella posłała jej ostatni, szczery uśmiech, po czym ulotniła się z łazienki, jak gdyby nigdy jej tu nie było. Wszystkie ślady po tym, co tu się wydarzyło, zniknęły. A w kącie na stołku, Rita ujrzała swój ślizgoński mundurek.

Bella, mimo wszystko, miała swoje dobre i szczere strony, jak i intencje.

Kiedy więc tydzień po zakończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie, Rita opierała się w cieniu o drzewo, z oddali wpatrując się w ślubny /kobierzec/, gdzie stała Bella i Rudolfus, nie mogła wyzbyć się tego bólu z siebie. Bólu na widok nieszczęśliwej przyjaciółki. Bólu, który odczuwała w sercu, bo straciła coś naprawdę niezastąpionego. I wreszcie ogromnym bólu, z nienawiści płynącej w jej żyłach na widok rodziny Lestrange oraz Walburgi Black.


End file.
